1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a composition of a dietary supplement for developing and strengthening bones and joints.
2. Background Information
Bone can be an extremely metabolically active and dynamic tissue. This is especially true after bone or joint surgery (such total knee replacement, total hip replacement, shoulder surgery, knee ACL surgery and others). Healing or fractured bones have unique nutritional and physiologic requirements that go beyond the typical daily multivitamin.
Research has shown that most people do not get the required calcium and other daily micronutrients that are so important to building and maintaining strong bones and to preventing osteoporosis. Osteoporosis is a disease of bones that can lead to an increased risk of spinal compression fractures, loss of upright posture, hip fractures, pain and other skeletal problems. Osteoporosis is most common in women after menopause, when it is called postmenopausal osteoporosis, but may also develop in men, and may occur in anyone in the presence of particular hormonal disorders and other chronic diseases or as a result of medications, specifically glucocorticoids, when the disease is called steroid- or glucocorticoid-induced osteoporosis (SIOP or GIOP). Adequate calcium and vitamin D intake is an important part of preventing such bone problems for all men and woman over thirty years old.
Given its influence in the risk of fragility fracture, osteoporosis may significantly affect life expectancy and quality of life. Thus, there is a need for dietary supplements containing effective doses of vitamins, minerals, and antioxidants for providing nutritional support for bone health.